The new Guitarist
by FatalFramefan34
Summary: Guitarist meets Manager.  How will their love prevail? Might raise the rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_~The New Guitarist~_**

Mafuyu sighed and waited for his ever-so-late sister to show up. The concert will start soon, if only the girl had not freaked out on her guitarist.  
Mafuyu sighed again and looked around. "This guy better be good if she's this late." Mafuyu groaned and checked his watch.

Three minutes to showtime.

Mafuyu cussed under his breath and began to pace. Whatever was keeping his sister better be pretty fucking important. Mafuyu was not gonna risk his job because his annoying sister insisted that they get a new guitarist. Mafuyu knew his sister. She would find a guy that was talented, but had pretty features, and Miku would almost be near said man the whole time, giving the poor man the 'Hinasaki look'.

"Oh, Fuck me!" Mafuyu cried out when the announcer screamed to the audience about Miku and her band.

Better be fucking important if she is THIS LATE!

Mafuyu grumbled, when the announcer looked at him and nodded, Mafuyu gulped and shook his head. The announcer's eyes went wide as he turned to the screaming fans.

"Sorry, bro. The auditions were hell, but I found just the guy!" His sister's voice said, it sounded like she just finished running 4 miles.  
"Just get you and your new boyfriend on stage so that I dont get fired, Ms. I can do whatever I want. May I remind you, I'm still in complete custody of you." Mafuyu growled, it seemed like the new guy was a pansy, since the venom in his voice caused the guy to flinch.

"Okay, okay, Go get laid or something, okay, I got this under control." Miku told Mafuyu and dragged the poor guy away. Mafuyu growled at the,  
'Get laid' comment. He watched as the fans freaked out for Miku. "Bitch." Mafuyu grumbled, walking away, when the guitar started, Mafuyu turned back to the stage for a look.

Mafuyu's jaw dropped. This was the first time in a LONG time he considered going gay.

The guitarist was not hot, but fucking full blown SEXY, Mafuyu felt jealous.

The male's hair was short, it reached about the start of his shoulders. His body was slim, but of an average male look.

Mafuyu looked down at his own girly hips and cussed. He was mistaken for a girl a lot because of his hips. Mafuyu paid attention to the way the other played the guitar, as if he had been in the band since Miku decided to start it up.

Mafuyu shook his head and tried not to feel something hit his gut as Miku grinded against the other male on stage, the guy looked away and scoffed.  
Miku was obviously offended and moved back to the singer's position.

Mafuyu smirked and was about to cheer when the song was over. The guy walked to Mafuyu. "I'm sorry for cringing earlier, I wasn't prepared for someone who looks as sweet as you to be so cold." The man said, Mafuyu blushed and looked away. "Psh, please. My sister mustn't not have told you that I am her manager. Plus, if you wanna be a wuss, you can be my guest." Mafuyu told the other, smirking as he gave a look that made girls,  
(And sometimes, guys), swoon.

"Kei, Kei Amakura." The male said, setting his guitar down on its stand. "Mafuyu." Mafuyu smirked.

The smirk was wiped off his face as he was pushed up against a wall, a hand near his face as the man, Kei, leaned on it and was in Mafuyu's personal space. "Someone as hot as you shouldn't be saying such cruel things, dont you think?" Kei said, Mafuyu felt his face flush.

"Someone shouldn't pin their boss' manager against a wall for a simple comment." Mafuyu said, looking away.

Kei seemed to find this amusing and chuckled. "Now, dont be like that, Manager or not, your still pretty damn hot." Kei purred, Mafuyu blushed and looked away.

"Still, I am in charge of you as well." Mafuyu said, giving Kei a deadly look.

"Come on, babe, dont be like that." Kei purred, pressing against Mafuyu.

Mafuyu blushed, trying to slip his body away. This was wrong, but to Mafuyu, it almost felt right...

Well...Almost.

Kei purred more and pulled Mafuyu close. "Playing hard to get, So hot." Kei purred in Mafuyu's ear, shivers raked up Mafuyu's spine.

Mafuyu didn't fight anymore, he let Kei kiss down his neck, reaching his collarbone, getting so close to his stomach-

Miku ripped Kei off of Mafuyu, causing the older brother to fall back on his ass. "Ow." Mafuyu groaned, and looked up to see that Miku gave Kei a death glare.

"Stay away from my brother, there is no way you think you can waltz in here and try to rape-" Miku was cut short when Mafuyu pulled Kei back into his arms.  
"Miku, its fine." Mafuyu said, Miku gave Kei a scowl, and walked away.

"Whoa. She needs to retract her claws." Kei said, helping Mafuyu up. "She's just angry because her guitarist was flirting and molesting her manager." Mafuyu answered, Kei raised a brow and looked at Mafuyu. "Molested?" Mafuyu chuckled at Kei's serious voice. "Yeah. Molested. How old are you?" Mafuyu chuckled.

"26." "...Crap...Your only Three years older then me." Mafuyu growled, Kei smirked in victory and pecked Mafuyu on the lips, grabbing his gig bag and packed his guitar away. Kei scrawled something on a slip of paper and stuffed it in Mafuyu's back pocket. "Call me." Kei said, patting the pocket he slipped the paper in.

"You wish..." Mafuyu said, slipping out the paper and stared at it.

Mafuyu took out his phone and entered Kei's number into it.

"Well...One call...couldn't hurt." Mafuyu said, flipping his phone shut and went out to his sister's limo.

-The next month-

Mafuyu sat on a very uncomfortable metal chair at a press conference.

Whoever said being his bitchy sister's manager will die.

Mafuyu had more problems to deal with. Kei still didn't get the hint. Mafuyu didn't follow through with calling him. Kei started to work on pick up lines that would have worked if Mafuyu was the sappy type. Mafuyu looked over to see Kei staring at him. It made Mafuyu shiver, from delight or from being creeped out, Mafuyu didn't know anymore.

Kei smirked and looked back at the audience. The media asked more questions. Kei looked at Mafuyu lovingly. Mafuyu caught Kei's loving, half-lidded, beautiful eyes. They were a beautiful brown-blue color. It made Mafuyu melt.

After the stressful press conference, Mafuyu tried to escape from the room before Kei could get to him.

Something was wrong...

Kei wasn't following him.

Ah, cliffhangers.

Gotta love 'em.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~The New Guitarist~_**

Mafuyu searched the halls for Kei, feeling worried. Mafuyu looked down one hall to see Miku growling at a door.  
"Miku?" Mafuyu called. Said woman looked up to see her brother. "I want Kei gone." Miku said. "Why?" Mafuyu asked.

"Remember when he was touching you?" Miku growled. Mafuyu rolled his eyes.

"You told me to get laid, didn't you?" Miku nodded. "Well, There's the man I want to take me." Mafuyu said. Miku growled.

"But...-" "Your not letting this one go. Just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean he has no talent." Mafuyu growled, looking at the door.

"Fine! I cant wait till you finally see that this guy isn't as good as you think he is." Miku left. Mafuyu rolled his eyes and opened the dressing room door to see Kei, head in his hands, shaking as if he were in a wild snowstorm in his normal summer attire.

"Kei?" Mafuyu asked, sitting on a chair, next to Kei. He wrapped his arm around Kei's shoulders. Kei sniffled and looked at Mafuyu.

"Lets go...We're gonna show Miku that she's not the only one who can sing in my family." Kei's eyes lit up as Mafuyu dragged him out of the dressing room.

_**-Days later-**_

Kei was practicing, another male was sitting at the drums. "Yuu, Did you write something?" Kei looked back from tuning his guitar. "Mhm." Yuu hummed.  
Kei walked over to grab the music sheet.

Mafuyu opened the door to their rehearsing studio and walked over. "Sorry for being late." Mafuyu said, almost yelping when a music sheet was shoved in his hands.

"Start singing when your time comes, okay?" Kei said, and started to play.

Mafuyu read over the whole sheet completely before noticing the exact moment he was meant to start.

"_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_."

Kei looked at Mafuyu, eyes wide. He didn't expect for Mafuyu's voice to be so...beautiful.

"_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_."

Mafuyu continued, causing Kei to blink. Kei continued to play, seeing Mafuyu pressing against the microphone's stand.

Oh god, how Kei wished to be in that position.

"_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get him out of your head_."

Yuu didn't seemed phased by Mafuyu's beautiful voice like Kei.

"_It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love!"_

_Mafuyu let go of the microphone post and grabbed Kei's collar._

_"It's the way that he makes you feel_

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

_love..._"

Mafuyu was having a stare down with Kei. Both were not noticing the angry girl that stomped into the hall.

"_Pretty girl..._

_Pretty girl..._

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get him out of your head_."

Mafuyu wrapped a leg around Kei's hip, but Kei, Yuu and Mafuyu stopped, mid song, when a shocked gasp and a scream sounded through the hall.

Mafuyu looked over to see his sister, obviously getting ready for rehearsal, growling.

Kei blinked, and finally noticed the difference between what he felt when he was on stage with Mafuyu, and when he was on stage with Miku.

1) He enjoyed the close contact of Mafuyu, but with Miku, he didn't like it at all.

2) Miku had a punk rock kind of theme to her outfits,(Much to Kei's disappointment), but Mafuyu had a softer look to his style.

3) Mafuyu's voice sounded better then Miku's

4) Mafuyu wasn't a bitch.

and 5)...

Kei felt like he was falling in love with Mafuyu.

**_-Months later-_**

All the news around Miku's band ceased, and went to a new band.

Mafuyu's band.

'Deceived by the heartless'

Mafuyu liked the sound of the name.

After a while, Kei began to notice Mafuyu...change...

Mafuyu became...soft spoken, almost quiet. His features became feminine. A pout was always played out on his beautiful face.

His attire switched from his suit, to a thin white jacket, a black thin shirt, and black skinny jeans that hugged his hips wonderfully.

Kei was amazed about how the band switched their lives around perfectly.

Mafuyu woke up one morning to see Kei sleeping next to him, peacefully. Mafuyu smiled and got up, slipping his jacket on and kissed Kei's cheek.

He headed down the steps, glad that Miku moved out. He started cleaning. He walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast too.

After a couple of minutes, Mafuyu could hear slight creaking from the steps. He looked over to see Kei walking down the steps, in boxers and an undershirt,  
scratching the back of his head. Mafuyu almost laughed at the sight.

Kei was a mess, his hair sticking out in places, his eyes half-lidded, and his shirt and boxers looked as though he pulled them on while drunk, tired, and high.

Kei sat at the table and leaned his head in his hand, his elbow on the table.

"Mmm...Goo' Mornin', Fufu..." Kei said, trying to wake himself up. Mafuyu smiled softly and kissed Kei's forehead.

"Good Morning, Baby." Mafuyu said, going back to finishing breakfast. "Coffee's made." Mafuyu said, Kei hummed, getting up to fix his coffee.

Mafuyu finished making breakfast and put the food on the table, walking over to wrap his arms around Kei's waist. "I had fun last night, hun." Mafuyu smiled.  
"Hm..." Kei replied, obviously to tired to respond to the most easiest questions.

"You know...Its been... 10 months since we got together." Mafuyu said.

"Ngh..." Kei grumbled, sipping his coffee.

"And...um...well...Kei?" Mafuyu asked.

"Hm?" Kei said, looking over at his Mafuyu.

Mafuyu bit his lip, looking away. His hands flew to his stomach.

"Be right back." Mafuyu said, running up the steps and into his room, slamming the door and locking it.

"Shhh...Dont be so loud, your dad doesn't know about you yet." Mafuyu said to no one at all...

Unless you count the growing life in his stomach 'someone'.

Mafuyu didn't know how to tell Kei about the news.

'For god's sake, for all that is good and pure in this world, Dont let Kei hate me.' Mafuyu thought.

**_~Downstairs, in the kitchen~_**

Kei grew worried.

After 10 cups of coffee, Mafuyu still wasn't down the steps.

The only hint of what was wrong with Mafuyu so far was the fact that;

1) He seemed to gain some weight.

2) He's more moody then usual.

3) He's always pressing a hand to his back and/or having his hands on his stomach.

4) He was throwing up every morning.

Kei still didn't get it.

The only way he saw symptoms like these were for...

Pregnancy...

But Mafuyu and Kei were both males...

Its impossible for Mafuyu to be pregnant.

Kei looked around, and saw an interesting looking thing on top of the trash.

Kei picked it up and looked at it...

He almost got a heart attack.

A pregnancy test, not just any pregnancy test, a POSITIVE pregnancy test.

'Oh god.' Kei thought. "I cant be a father..." Kei mumbled to himself.

This isn't gonna end well.

**Mafuyu**: Im pregnant!

**Kei: **IM THE FATHER!

**Me: **D Why so Serious!

**Kei:** ...

**Mafuyu:** ... Well...I dont think its that bad...

**Kei:** Your growing _babies_...

**Mafuyu:** And? At least its yours and not some guy's I met at a bar.

**Kei:** ... I will love my children like I love Mio and Mayu.

**Me:** Glad you see it that way.

Ah, Cliffhangers...

So much fun.

D


	3. Chapter 3

**_~The New Guitarist~_**

Kei paced the living room, making sure the pregnancy test didn't leave his sight from the table.

Kei heard footsteps, and creaks. He looked up to see Mafuyu walking back down, his stomach was already swelling alittle.

"Hey, Kei." Kei flinched, Mafuyu hadn't said his real name unless Kei was...

Well...you know...

"Yes, Mafuyu?" Kei said, waiting for Mafuyu to notice the **_POSITIVE_** pregnancy test on the table.

"I got to tell you something..." "Mhm?" "Well...There might be a slim chance that I might be-" "Pregnant?" "How did you know?"

Mafuyu was now looking at Kei, fear filled in the dark black orbs. Kei shivered and pointed to the pregnancy test.

"Oh..." Mafuyu said, holding his stomach and looked down.

"What are you gonna do, Mafuyu?" Kei asked. He wasnt worried about him becoming a father,

He was worried for Mafuyu.

"I dunno..." Mafuyu said, sitting on the couch.

Kei looked at Mafuyu.

"So...I guess your gonna leave me...The, 'I'm not ready to be a father' excuse?" Mafuyu said, sadness hinted with anger filled his soft voice.

"No...I'm staying...If you want to keep it." Kei said, placing his hand on Mafuyu's stomach, feeling something hit his hand.

Mafuyu's eyes lit up, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"Really?" Mafuyu asked, looking at Kei.

"Yes, Really." Kei said, smiling to see that Mafuyu was happy.

"Thank you..." Mafuyu said, holding his stomach.

Maybe...this will end well.

"Are you decided to keep it?" Kei asked the next morning, making sure that Yuu was out of earshot.

"Yup." Mafuyu said, smiling and rubbed his stomach.

"Lets hope its a boy. I cant stand taking care of teenage girls." Kei said, looking at Yuu, who was staring at him like he grew a second head.

Mafuyu smiled and nodded, walking down the steps to find Kei's collection of guitars.

"Alright, Amakura, Who did you knock up?" Yuu said, throwing the rest of the songs on the table and stared at Kei.

"Jeez, and to think your name means gentle rain." Kei said, looking out the window.

"I'm serious, Kei, who did you get pregnant?" Yuu asked again.

"..." Kei stayed silent.

"I will find out, and when I do, I swear to god..." Yuu walked away, just as Mafuyu came back up the steps with Kei's starter bass.

"Fender's fan, huh?" Kei asked, chuckling.

"Its a nice brand." Mafuyu answered, handing Kei the guitar.

Kei smiled and played some of the chords.

"You know, when I met you, I thought you would hate me." Kei said.

"But now...I'm carrying something of yours." Mafuyu rolled his eyes.

"True." Kei said, playing a soft song.

"Mhmmm..." Mafuyu said, leaning back against the chair.

The door bust open two hours later.

"DUDE, I WANNA SEE MY FRIEND!" Mafuyu groaned.

"Reno..." Another voice groaned.

"Cloud, Mafuyu is freaking PREGNANT, MAN! I GOT TO SEE HIM, YO!" 'Reno' rushed into the kitchen to see Mafuyu...

and Kei.

"Are you the kids father?" Reno asked Kei, Kei nodded.

"You better stay with Mafuyu and take care of this child, or I swear, Yo, I will go after you." Reno growled.

"Yes sir." Kei said.

"Reno..." Another male came in, obviously 'Cloud'.

Both of them were kind of...creepy.

Cloud had spiky blond hair,(That Kei would bet on his life would poke someones eye out if really meant to.) bright blue eyes.

A black tank top with a long sleeve on one arm.

Black baggy pants that had a cloth around the waist, almost looking like a skirt.

Reno had long red hair that was pulled back.

A baggy suit, and a kind of...strange looking rod attached to his belt.

"Yeah, Spikes?" Reno said, in a much sweeter tone then he gave Kei.

"..." Cloud didn't respond.

"...You guys aren't meant to be stressing me out. I'm pregnant." Mafuyu said, rubbing his temples.

"Dude, sorry, Yo. Just rushed over here when I found out the news, yo."

"Who told you?"

"Miku."

"..." Mafuyu wondered how Miku knew.

"The only person who knew other then me was Rinoa, because she helped me." Mafuyu answered.

"DUDE! You know how Rinoa is a big mouth, Yo!" Reno said.

"She was the only one who could help me." Mafuyu said.

"Mhm..." Cloud said. "Well...I guess since that Miku knows, we should stop her from telling reporters."

Just as 'reporters' left his lips, there was a loud knock at the door.

"MR. HINASAKI, WE ONLY NEED A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME!" A muffled voice screamed.

"GO AWAY, YO!" Reno yelled, yanking the blinds and curtains to cover the window's and locked the doors.

"...I spoke to soon." Cloud said, leaning on the wall.

"This is gonna suck." Mafuyu groaned.

Kei wrapped an arm around Mafuyu, secretly slipping a ring on Mafuyu's finger.

"What?" Mafuyu asked.

"Just...play along, okay?" Kei asked.

Mafuyu nodded.

Kei unlocked the door and opened it, holding Mafuyu's hand.

A microphone was shoved in front of Kei.

"Is it true that Mafuyu is pregnant, Mr. Amakura?" The woman reporter asked.

Kei shrugged.

"Ms. Hinasaki said that you were the father!" The reporter said.

"So, I may be. You will never know." Kei said.

The reporter looked at their hands to see them both wearing engagement rings.

"I see, I'm sorry to take up your time." The reporter said.

"Hmph." Cloud said, looking out the door, with Reno's hand sliding down his back.

"...Get off of me, Turk." Cloud growled. "Not here." Cloud groaned when Reno leaned to bite down on his neck.

Kei slammed the door shut and locked it. "I'm gonna kill Miku."

"Reno!" Cloud yelled. Reno pulled away from biting on Cloud's neck and looked away.

"Sorry, Yo." Reno said.

Mafuyu looked to see hickey marks on Cloud's neck and held in laughter.

"Hey, Whats so funny!" Cloud yelled.

"You...You got love marks alll over your neck, man!" Mafuyu laughed so hard, he felt as though he was crying.

Cloud's hand flew up to his neck, he glared at Reno.

"YOU LEFT HICKEY'S ALL OVER MY NECK AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Cloud yelled.

"Sorry, Yo. Your yummy." Reno said, before running away from a very pissed Cloud.

"..." Kei and Mafuyu just had a stare down.

"...Wanna go to a doctor about this?" Kei asked.

Mafuyu nodded.

"Get in the car."

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**_~The new Guitarist~_**

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was so busy thinking of new things for stories. Anyway, here's chapter 4.  
Enjoy.

_-4 months-_

4 months has passed since Kei found out about Mafuyu's 'outstanding' news, and Mafuyu had been getting worse with mood swings.

One minute, Mafuyu was crying, the next he was punching Kei and yelling, then he was smiling and humming happily.

The mood-swings were giving Kei a whiplash.

Cloud, Mafuyu, and Kei were sitting on the couch, watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Mafuyu suddenly covered his mouth and stood up, running up the steps. "He's ill." Cloud said, watching as the pregnant man ran up the steps at lightning speed.

Kei nodded. Mafuyu was getting worse. 'Boy, can't wait to take care of the kid.' The 27- year old closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Mafuyu came stumbling back down the steps, rubbing his stomach and wiping his mouth. "You okay?" Kei felt stupid for asking, but the younger nodded.

Kei smiled, noticing that Mafuyu was only gaining small amounts at a time. Mafuyu barely looked like he was carrying a child, instead, he looked normal.  
Only the dark circles around his eyes and the fact that he was always having mood-swings proved that he was pregnant.

"You know, When Rinoa was pregnant, Squall made sure she always got what she wanted to keep the mood-swings under control." Cloud said.  
Mafuyu shook his head, and Kei smiled. "What Mafuyu wants is to be reminded that he's handsome." Kei rolled his eyes, showing that Mafuyu was really afraid of weight gain.

Cloud raised a brow. "Okay. Then tell him everyday that he's beautiful...Which he is." Cloud took a quick save, causing Mafuyu to beam with happiness. Mafuyu smiled and blushed.  
"Thanks, Cloud." Mafuyu said, smiled and looking down at his slowly growing stomach. Kei tried to stop from laughing, but slightly chuckled. Mafuyu didn't seem to notice,  
and sat down next to Kei, leaning his head on Kei's shoulder. Cloud rolled his eyes and smirked. "Heh..." "Whats so funny?" "Just wait..." Cloud said, standing up and walking to the door to see if Reno was outside.

_-6 months-_

Mafuyu was so ashamed of how he looked, he barely went downstairs. Kei gave him everything he needed and went back to doing what he was doing. The older decided to flip through some of Mafuyu's books while he was waiting for his 'lovely' boyfriend to call him again. Reading through Mafuyu's stories for hours, he got worried.  
"Mafuyu? Still alive up there?" "Huh? Oh, Just sleeping." Kei went upstairs to see Mafuyu curled up agaisnt a blanket, looking sick. Kei nibbled on his lip, feeling so sorry for Mafuyu. His hair grown out, (It grew faster from him getting his hair cut / trimmed every month.), and he slightly looked unhealthy, pale and shivering. Kei covered Mafuyu up as best as he could, hoping it was enough to keep him warm for the night. Mafuyu usually fell asleep after that, and Kei would have to check every hour to make sure Mafuyu was still breathing, but the raven-haired male was always dead asleep, twitching and snoring. Kei was getting afraid that Mafuyu might not live when the child gets here.

Yuu lived up to his promise, but once he found out who was pregnant, he kept it under the down low. Even Yuu was starting to change into a sweet guy.

One snowy afternoon, Kei heard the doorbell ring. Mafuyu was starting to get better, and was on the couch, eating fruits to maintain his diet for the baby. "I'll get it."  
Kei said, standing up and walking to the door. Yuu was standing with a woman, who was smiling. "I...I just wanted to see if Mafuyu was getting better." Yuu mumbled. Kei let the couple in, and insisted that it was okay for Yuu to listen to the movement. "Yuu, what's happening?" The woman, Rei, asked, and looked at her boyfriend, to see what reaction he would take. "I would guess...one more month until he's ready." Yuu mumbled. Mafuyu's eyes got wide, and Kei bit his lip. "But its only been six months." Kei mumbled. Yuu shook his head. "Since this is not a man and woman situation, it will take lesser time for the baby to fully develop with Mafuyu then say...Rei." Yuu explained, sitting next to said woman.  
Kei blinked. "It would take only 7 months for Mafuyu, but if Rei were to be pregnant, she would have 9 months, maybe 8 or 10." Yuu said, looking at the confused look on Kei and Mafuyu's faces. "The baby grows faster in the male, I guess." Yuu said, and Rei nodded. "It makes sense. The child being carried by a male grows faster then the being carried by the female." Rei said. Mafuyu looked at the calender. "Next month is December...Kei...Do you think he is going to be a December child?" Kei shrugged. "Maybe..."

_-7 weeks-_

Kei bit his lip as he sat in the hospital waiting room. Mafuyu had been ready for the child only 3 hours prior, and Kei had to rush the raven-haired male to the hospital.  
A police man sat next to him, questioning why Kei was speeding, (He didn't believe the, 'My boyfriend is pregnant' deal. A nurse came out and smiled at Kei. "It's a boy, as healthy as can be. Congratulations." The cop raised a brow when he saw Mafuyu walk out, holding the child. "The told me to walk it off for a while..." Mafuyu whispered. The police man coughed.  
"You must be Mr...Hinasaki?" The cop asked, looking over the nurses shoulder to the clipboard. "Mr. Santino, I was here, questioning this man here. Said he was breaking the speed limit to get his boyfriend to the ER for child birth." Mafuyu nodded. "It's true...I promise you, sir, Kei is an honest man, he would never do wrong." The cop sighed, and decided that,  
even if they were lying, they wouldn't be keeping this story up so long. "Fine, Ill let you go...this time. If I see you again speeding, consider yourself in biiiggg trouble." With that,  
the cop left, and Kei held his arms out. Mafuyu handed the bundle over. "Hey..." "Sasuka..." "Sasuka...See, I told you, the name will come to you when the time was right." Mafuyu smiled.  
Kei wrapped his arm around Mafuyu's waist, still holding the child in one arm. "He's beautiful...just like his mother." Kei whispered, and Mafuyu rolled his eyes.

_-2 years later-_

Kei was sleeping on the couch, while Mafuyu played with little Sasuka. Sasuka had icy green eyes, ("I swear, I don't know how he got green eyes from two parents who have brown eyes..." Yuu said to them one day.) and black messy hair. He was a pale baby, since Mafuyu was frightened that to much sun will damage a baby's skin. Kei stirred, but didn't wake up. The small child crawled towards Mafuyu, who rested his chin on his palms, and his elbows were leaning on the ground. Kei woke up, looking at his babies. "Mmm, Good morning~" Kei said, stretching out. Mafuyu smiled, and threw one of Sasuka's toys at Kei's head. The baby laughed and clapped his hands together. "See, you like mama." Mafuyu picked Sasuka up and held him, rocking in gently.  
Mafuyu always had to calm Sasuka down before he gave him to Kei. Long hair plus hyper Sasuka equals sore scalp.

Miku had gotten over her jealousy over her brother, and had settled down with a man, who Mafuyu still didn't meet, in a nice home a couple of blocks away. Yuu and Rei got married and lived next door to Mafuyu and Kei. Kei's sister had decided to dump her kids on Kei, making Mafuyu the mother of one child and the other uncle of two teenagers. Mafuyu plopped Sasuka on Kei's lap and stood up, calling for Mio and Mayu to help him with dinner. Kei chuckled when Sasuka reached to pull Kei's hair.

_-5 years later-_

Mafuyu picked Sasuka up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I promise, I will be back. All I'm doing is going to reserve a spot on Saturday for Sasuka's birthday." Kei nodded, and grabbed Sasuka's hand. Yuu pushed Mafuyu out the door. "Lets go. Don't wanna be late. See you, Kei. And be good, Sasuka." Sasuka nodded, and rolled back and forth on his heels. The child was turning 7 on December 10, which just happened to be a Saturday. Sasuka ran around the house, laughing. He tripped once or twice. Kei just sat down with a book in his hands. A tell-tale sign to Sasuka that Kei was prepared to read to him. He quickly stopped short of breaking a vase and ran to the couch, jumping on it and sat on Kei's lap. Once the book was open, Sasuka followed along as Kei read aloud. "Tom relaxed his grip on Vlad's shirt and stepped back. He grabbed Bill's sleeve and they moved down the hall, away from Vlad-." (Five points to those who can tell me what book that is from.) Kei stopped when the door opened to show Mafuyu, who removed his jacket and placed it on the hook. "Alright. We got everything set. Now, all we need to do is wait." Mafuyu kicked back and sighed, smiling softly as Kei continued reading to Sasuka, who was starting to fall asleep. "Alright, time to go to bed, Sasuka." Mafuyu picked Sasuka up and put him in his room, tucked him in and came back, smiling. "Now, back to what we were doing last night." Mafuyu crawled on Kei, and purring. "Keep that up and you might be expecting another by Sasuka's birthday." Kei smirked and leaned back. (Cut off, since I am still a noob at stuff like that.)


End file.
